


Lonely People Do Foolish Things

by donsboy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg battles loneliness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely People Do Foolish Things

Greg wonders why he waits for Nick to call every night, sitting next to a phone that never rings. He also wonders why he stares at the picture he took of Nick at the last team barbeque, especially since it hurts so bad to know that Nick doesn't seem to know he exists outside of work. Sure, he flirts with Greg sometimes, but that's so he can get his results from the lab quicker. And, yes, Greg does try to put Nick at the top of the list as much as he can.   
Sometimes, Greg will go for a walk at the park pretending Nick is walking with him. Afterward, he goes to some little out-of-the-way restaurant, picks out a nice table for two, and pours out his heart to an empty chair. Of course, this is all done in his mind because he doesn't want anybody to think he's crazy. Sometimes he even goes to the video store and when picking out movies, will pick one Nick might like so he can pretend Nick is there on the sofa watching with him.   
But the saddest part, for Greg, is when it's time to go to bed. He longs to have Nick take him in his arms and love him to sleep so much until his heart litteraly aches. He can't even begin to count the tears he's cried wishing Nick was holding him. Greg often wonders why he goes on fooling himself because tomorrow will just be one more day of being lonely.   
He's tried more than once to get up the nerve to tell Nick what's really on his mind, but self-preservation and a strong fear of rejection have stopped him dead in his tracks. So he goes on day after day doing the things it is he does because that's just how it is when lonely people do foolish things.   
END


End file.
